capturarte es lo que quiero
by mafehellsing
Summary: este mini fic esta inspirado en la canción de vocaloid llamada cantarella, es narrada desde el punto de vista de natsume, por favor pacense y lea. se que les va a gustar! mafehellsing


**hola! como dice en el summary este es un mini fic que esta inspirado en la cancion cantarella de vocaloid, porfavor si no la has escuchado hazlo mientras lees esto, se los aseguro esta cancion apesar de la letra es hermosa, y me inspire en ella, recuerden que esta es la perceptiva de natsume,antes de que comienzen a leer voy a hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones**

**1:natsume y mikan se conocian desde pequeños y ambos se amaban pero por cosas del destuno fueron separados, mikan por el dolor de perder a natsume la llevo a olvidarlo para no sentir mas dolor.**

** sufre pues piensa que si se confieza mikan lo rechaze ya que ella no lo recuerda.**

**3. en el momento en el que natsume llora, ella lo ve sorprendida y todos sus recuerdos vuelven, haciendola entender que ella siempre lo amo**

**-gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenece la cancion "cantarella"- **

**espero que disfruten de este mini fic... ahora a leer!**

_Miro fijamente, detrás de ti  
Te miro fijamente, detrás mió  
Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado  
Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado  
Sin embargo, ambos estamos finiendo  
Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación _

el dia que te vi por "primera vez" ,mire atreves de ti, reconocí a la niña de la infancia que conocí, con esa hermosa sonrisa de sus labios…. Se que no has olvidado el pasado como tampoco lo he hecho yo, se que no mas finges no conocerme, se que tu me quieres, no me intoxiques con tu mascara y mentiras…..

_El tiempo va pasando  
Este corazón  
Debe mantenerse oculto  
Entonces, puedo acercarme  
Soy un suspiro  
Por que cuando estoy a tu alrededor,  
Me siento lejos de mi mismo _

Han pasado los meses y se que esos sentimientos del pasado se vuelven mas fuertes cada vez, suspiro cuando te siento cerca de mi, tratando de liberar todo mi ser para ti, pero aun asi se que estos sentimientos deben mantenerse ocultos porque si tu mientes y tienes una mascara, yo igual. No quiero perder el respeto de los demás.

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra  
Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti  
Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente  
Iré después de ti  
No dejaré ningún rastro _

Se que mi amor te puede herir, te puede poner en peligro pero no aguanto mas verte junto con otros, tengo que liberar todo esto que siento por ti, mientras te miro como de costumbre, pienso en una trampa que te traerá hacia ami y poder expresarte todos mis sentimientos.

_Las cosas no son de este claro  
Todas mis palabras parecen sinceras  
Y empiezas a bajar la guardia  
Hay algo que deberías conocer  
Sobre esta droga profunda  
Que pensaste que la podrías beber_

te invito a mi habitación, digo que solamente para hablar pues hemos entablado una amistad, pero sabes no quiero solo ser un amigo quiero ser tu dueño quiero que solo seas para mi, bajas la guardia, buena chica, me parece perfecto, se que nunca imaginarias lo que hay en tu bebida, espero que me perdones, pero tienes que entender que esta es la única forma de volverme parte de ti, de convertirnos en uno, que seas solo mia y de nadie mas.

_El tiempo se oxida  
Las cadenas se deshacen  
Corres lejos  
Sin un lugar al que acudir  
Dos segundos  
El eco echo por ti  
Tus intentos de querer resistir_

vaya pero que lista eres pues cuanta te has dado de lo que hay en tu bebida, me tienes miedo? Pues no parece porque aunque tu cuerpo se quiere alejar de mi, tus ojos demuestran amor, solo quieres resistir.

_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti:  
Yo mismo  
Huyendo en tus memorias  
Unido con el olor de tu sudor  
Yo podría  
Simplemente ser afectado_

y ahora me pregunto si de verdad me recordaras, porque si lo hicieras se que no te querrías alejar, tal vez persona te haya echo olvidar, pero saber, lo que la mente olvida el cuerpo recuerda, y se que solo es cosa del tiempo para que sedas ante mi.

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra; y yo  
Preparo una trampa para ti  
Incluso aunque yo vaya detrás de ti, lo oigo todo  
"CAPTURAME"  
Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti me veo a mi mismo  
Huyendo de tus memorias  
Unido con el dolor de tu sudor  
Yo podría simplemente ser afectado_

Comencé a llorar con solo pensar que te alearías de mi, que no recordaras quien fui para ti, dejas de luchar y yo también dejo de retenerte, pero no te vas, me miras detenidamente, tus ojos me miran sorprendida, y de pronto me abrazas, yo sorprendido te correspondo aquel tierno abrazo, y me susurras "captúrame", será que si me recuerdas, será que no te quieres alejar de mi, será que quieres que yo sea tu dueño.

Tu agradable olor me captura, mientras nuestros cuerpos son cubiertos por el sudor, te amo mikan, te amo te susurro mientras tu te abrazas a mi.

Cuando el cansancio nos gana, nos acostamos uno a un lado del otro en entre la desordenada cama, ambos estamos cubiertos por una blanca sabana, te acaricie el cuerpo desnudo y de la nada las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, tu me miras y yo me abrazo a ti, meto mi rostro e tu pecho como un niño asustado, tu me acaricias la cabeza mientras dices "nunca de dejare, yo también te amo natsume…" me dijiste mientras besabas mi cabeza, alce la vista para buscar alguna indecisión en tus avellanos ojos, no la encontré, te bese, ese beso fue con el que cerramos el contrato, ahora seras mia y de nadie mas… no dejare que ningún hombre te toque, porque eres mia y de nadie mas…. Te amo

**espero que haya sido de su agrado este mini fic, esto es algo que se me ocurrio de un momento a otro asi que por eso lo subi antes de que se me olvidara, posiblemente arme una histora de varios capítulos basándome en esto pero aun no estoy segura, si decido que lo hago les avisare en mi otro fic llamado "ni la hora" o talvez mande algun anuncio por aqui mismo, espero que les aya gustado, arigato por leer!**

**pd: esto no es para comenzarle a los seguidores de mi otro fic, simplemente estaba escuchando cantarella y de la nada todo esto salio... bye bye!**


End file.
